Kara Zor-El (Injustice)
Having successfully convinced her to be sympathetic to their cause, Adam and Nightwing sent Kara on a mission to rescue Wonder Woman from high security imprisonment on Themyscira. Though she found herself unable to lie about her mission, Kara's mission and mere presence excited a group of rebel Amazons who also sought to return Diana to her rightful position as Wonder Woman. A war broke out between the rebels and the loyalists, but, thanks to Kara's intervention, Wonder Woman was successfully set free. Kara and the rebel Amazons then made their escape on a boat that Kara single-handedly pulled away from Paradise Island and towards safety. Brainiac's Invasion Supergirl joins Wonder Woman trying to break Superman out of Ryker's Island. After fighting with Firestorm, Batman arrives, agreeing to free Superman due to the losing battle against Brainiac. During this time, Brainiac's allies, the Society, attacks as well, where Supergirl fights and loses to Cheetah. After Wonder Woman defeats Barbara, she attempts to kill her, only to be stopped by Harley, who Wonder Woman stabs through the stomach with her sword. Appalled by this, Supergirl defeats Wonder Woman in combat, then goes to get Harley medical attention, saying that Kal can help her. Harely gives a weak chuckle, confusing Kara. Meeting up with her cousin in the Fortress of Solitude, Superman he admits its unfortunate that Diana decided to deal with Harley now, and that Kara got in the way. Now seeing Kal for who he really is, Kara in fear attempts to leave the Fortress, fighting Nightwing and Black Adam before dealing with her cousin. After hearing that Brainiac has started his collecting of the planet's cities earlier than anticipated, the cousins put their differences aside, with Superman claiming they will talk later. Superman and Supergirl are later seen trying to destroy Brainiac's ship, however neither are making headway, and Supergirl is digitized and becomes prisoner on the ship. After being freed by Batman, Kara discovered Kandor digitized among the collections of cities. Not long after, Supergirl is quickly recaptured and put in kryptonite restraints. After Brainiac's defeat, Kara is freed by Batman, and discovers Kal has plans to use Brainiac's ship to further his control of the world. The heroes are divided with Kara siding with Batman, and attempts to reason with Kal once again, only to fall at his hands. Kara's fate depends on which character the player chose after Brainiac's defeat. In the Absolute Justice time line, Batman defeats Superman, and depowers him with Gold Kryptonite lights before sending him to the Phantom Zone. Kara looks on, stating they're still family. Batman cheers her up, stating that she couldn't be held accountable for not knowing about Kal's real nature. Batman also states the world could use a new Justice League, with Kara as a member. In the Absolute Power timeline, Superman defeats Batman and takes control of the ship. Kara is seen sitting in the red sunlight cell and introduced to the newest member of the Regime, a mind controlled Batman. Following the defeat of Brainiac, Superman banished Kara to the Phantom Zone.Injustice vs. Masters of the Universe Vol 1 3 Possible Post-Brainiac Epilogue "My hands still shake when I remember Brainiac's 'collection' of Krypton. I want to give the world he stole a second chance. But bonding with Brainiac's ship is too risky. I need a safer way to restore our cities. I'm so glad for the Justice League's help. Barry, Professor Stein - they've already taught me so much! Everyday we get closer to reversing Brainiac's collection process. When we do, we'll pick the right star system. What Brainiac ruined will be reborn - Argo City and Kandor, twin cities, survivors. I couldn't save Kal-El but I will save our people." | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Supergirl is voiced by Laura Bailey. | Trivia = * Supergirl's gear includes a "Midvale Safekeeping", referencing her Earth hometown, and a "Black Kryptonite Protector", referencing a story arc where Lex Luthor exposed her to black Kryptonite. * Several of her attacks reference Supergirl's storylines or supporting characters: "Streaky Streak" (a reference to her pet cat), "Amazonian Charge", (referencing the fact that Post-Crisis Supergirl was trained by Wonder Woman and was an Honorary Amazon), "Elseworld's Finest" and "Hail and Farewell" are some few examples. * During one of their pre-match dialogues Atrocitus suggests her to join the Red Lantern Corps, a reference to the Supergirl: Red Daughter of Krypton storyline, where her great sense of rage drove the attention of a Red Lantern Ring which attached to her until she managed to remove it while near the Sun. * Kara was a Raoist.Injustice 2 | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Supergirl Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:Raoist